Strange Relationship
by little clip
Summary: Miley and Lilly have this heated on and off relationship. Vivid, loving, platonic at times, but real in others. Their ups and downs as they try to keep people out of their lives. AU. No Hannah - LILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Peeps it'a been a long time since I don't come here alone. Well... here I am. Here's one idea. One of the many. I hope you like it and tell me if I should make it a story or not. Have a great reading.  
**love, little clip.  
**Dedication: To all my friends here on ffnet and to the original 4 or 3 for hanging in there with me for so long. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Miley will you please stop making everything such a big deal?" Lilly said from her place on the couch.

"Lilly it is not a big deal. Things have place. That jar, belongs in the fridge, not on the coffee table." Miley said as if she was talking to a 1st grade kid.

"Everything with you has a huge meaning. The jar HAS to be in the fridge. I have to avoid people because of your crazy ideas that people can tear us apart."

Miley scoffed. "Well I don't know what YOU think, but in my world, where I was raised, if someone gets to freaking close to you in a club and they grind against you, they want something. But yeah, I might be wrong, because apparently you believe that I'm wrong and that your so-called friend, is right." She said getting aggravated.

Miley and Lilly have been on and off in the last two years. They had their large quote of ups and downs. In Miley's opinions, more ups, in Lilly's, more downs. They bickered, argued and fought. But they never seemed to stop craving the other presence. Miley never allowed herself to go to bed in the last two years without at least think about Lilly, Lilly on the other hand, didn't care much, or at least that was what she said to Miley. Most days the youngest of the Truscott clan did not understand why she could be so attracted and close to someone like Miley. They never seemed to agree, never. The only thing the 24 year old knew was that the brunette was the person that showed her a different side of life.

A year and a half ago, Miley left her father's house to live with Lilly. She was 27 years old, she was done with school and worked in a very well known company, taking care of their legal department. Yes it was boring and did not fufill her career dreams, but it paid better than teaching and she had free time for her little dog, Brave, and her partner or she should say roommate, since Lilly wasn't really happy with people learning about their involvement. As her normal routine, Miley had just come home from work, taken Brave for a walk and was reading the mail when Lilly arrived and sat on the couch, her favorite spot and they started talking to each other and somehow got into an argument about the juice jar Lilly left out this morning. She could never understand how Lilly didn't care about the things they had to work so hard to get.

"Come on Brave, let's go makes us some dinner, and then watch some movies" Miley said to the little eight months old yorkie that followed her suit to the kitchen.

"Stinky dog. Give that thing a bath will ya?" Lilly said to Miley.

"Brave is not dirty. You're smelling your feet" Miley retorted knowing Lilly wasn't to fond of the dog.

"uh huh" Lilly said disinterested, as her eyes glued to the screen and the music videos that were on.

"oh Lil, next week I have to go to San Francisco, they company needs me to solve a problem with an old client so they're sending me there." Miley said casually so they can adjust their schedules as they always did.

"ok, I don't care" Lilly answered which hurt Miley.

"oh. Alright then" Miley said sadly coming from the kitchen with 6 sandwiches for them and two bottles of soda.

"Yeah I'll hang out with Mikayla." Lilly said after miley handed her the sandwiches.

"yeah, you do that. That's why you don't care I'm leaving" Miley said in a low tone.

"ok. What the hell? We're friends." Lilly said angry.

"so are we" Miley said quietly knowing that it would be enough for Lilly to understand what she meant.

"Ugh Miley stop it. I can't handle this. You live with me. Isn't that proof enough?" Lilly asked aggravated.

"I don't know anymore Lil, you don't care I have to go away. You don't ask for how long. I think you just want me good" Miley said

"DAMN miles, you're going on a job thingy I'm not supposed to context that, I have to say ok, I'll feed your damn dog, and I'll drop you off and up from the airport. Is that what you want to hear? I said I don't care because I mean it's ok with me. You gotta stop with that" Lilly said getting up and leaving the apartment angry.

"yeah… two years Brave. Happy anniversary honey" Miley said quietly looking at her dog.  


* * *

Review. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I was bored and I came up with this chapter. I'm not sure this story will take longer, it's just something I do when I'm bored. It's not checked for spelling or punctuation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Two weeks later, an anxious Miley was waiting a late Lilly to pick her up from the airport. Her trip to San Francisco has brought good extra money, since the company gave her a bonus and she wanted to celebrate with her partner if only they could not argue for the next twelve hours. Tired of standing, she sat down and took the book she was reading on the plane trying to get distracted, not to think of how late Lilly was or how late they'd be for the lunch she made reservations for. _She better not mess it up today, I don't want to argue, I just want to be with her, God I miss her! _

When she was getting back into her book, a car stopped on the curb and the driver lowered the music that was blaring from inside, before saying "there you are!"

Miley looked up with a smile on her face, but the smile faded just as she saw that Lilly wasn't alone in the car. "Yes, here I am and here I was almost an hour ago also, but you wouldn't know that, would you?" she said looking at the person sitting in the passenger seat as Lilly came out of the car to get the suitcase and place it in the trunk. _I can't believe she did this to me ugh! _

"I'm sorry I'm late. Something came up and my phone is dead." Lilly said closing the trunk. _Man I missed her. She's looking so different… and it has been only a week! _

"It's fine but we're gonna lose our reservation" Miley pointed out trying to touch Lilly's hand, but getting frustrated when the blonde moved away from her. Shaking her head she waited to see if the person on the passenger seat was going to realize that they should move to the back seat, but as she expected they didn't. Frustrated, Miley opened the door and slamming it shut. _This is starting really bad… really, really bad. _

The person in the passenger seat turned to face Miley and with a smile on their face, spoke "Hey Miley don't break the door, will ya? How was your flight?" With her jaws tightening instantly, Miley took a deep breath and in a very low and calm tone she spoke while fastening her seatbelt. "Better than this car ride will be." She said to the bubbly brunette in the front seat "Lilly we're gonna have to get the freeway to get to the restaurant in time. You see, I made reservation for two." She tried to send Lilly a message.

"Yeah… Miles, about that… can't we just go somewhere else? I mean, Mik is here with us, it's kinda rude to just leave her out, don't you think?" Lilly asked looking at Miley through the rearview mirror, trying to include her friend in their plans, while giving the her partner the sheepishly smile that mostly convinced Miley.

"gee, sure it's pretty rude." Miley mumbled inaudibly "but Lil I got these a while ago, do you have any idea of how many strings I had to pull to get that?" she spoke looking at her watch hoping to make time go by slower so they could make it.

"Lilly! Why didn't you tell me you had plans?" Mikayla asked "I'm sure you can rearrange them though" She said to Lilly not really speaking to Miley, like she did most of the time.

Lilly looked at Mikayla and smiling "Sorry" then she made eye contact with Miley again and spoke, "I'm sure you can pull those strings again, Mile, just… let me show you this awesome place Mik found the other day, it has the best sandwich I ever ate" Lilly said smiling happily. _I'm sure you're gonna love it they have all those things you like. _

"It does. It is totally amazing. Yes it does" Mikayla said smiling at her friend choice of words.

"you know what? Just drop me off at home and you guys can go eat, I'm… tired and I still got some reports to finish" Miley said feeling left out since Lilly was so much more connected to her friend than to her. _She doesn't even care about what I wanted to do, she just wants to spend time with her friend, ugh. _

Lilly looked at her partner through the mirror "no Miles, I want you to come with us, besides it's right ahead… it won't take long at all" She did want Miley's company she missed her and craved being around her, but Mikayla had called her earlier and asked to hang out, so she just included Mikayla in it, thinking Miley would enjoy to have someone else to talk to. What Lilly didn't have in mind was that Miley wanted the time for them alone, she missed Lilly and the way things were between them before she left didn't give her peace of mind. Knowing it wasn't the best idea to start an argument in front of other people, she waited until Lilly glanced in the mirror looking for her eyes and she nodded, silently agreeing to go where they wanted to go.

Five hours later, they finally left Mikayla at her apartment and drove home in silence, silence that felt comfortable to Lilly, but absolutely awful to Miley who just wanted simple conversation. Arriving home, Lilly took Miley's suitcase upstairs and opened all doors for her, like she usually did. Feeling tired and sad, Miley threw herself on the couch, her bag lying on the carpet, being greeted by a very happy and jumpy Brave.

"hello little doggie… did Lilly take good care of you?" Miley asked petting the dog and smiling at his so frank happiness, it was so easy for it to show her it was happy, if only Lilly could be like that _Not that I want her to be like a dog, but just a little sympathy would do.  
_  
"yes I did." The answer came from the kitchen. "this smelly thing was fed, clothed and bathed while you were out, don't worry, I wouldn't kill it" Lilly said bringing a drink for herself and watching Miley and the dog closely.

Smiling at the dog, Miley looked at Lilly and spoke "I'm glad you're not a dog killer, and thanks for taking care of Brave. I really appreciate it, also, thanks for picking me up earlier."

Giving her partner a crooked smile, Lilly spoke softly approaching Miley "You're welcome. He's ok, he knows his stuff. And about picking you up, it's no biggie. Sorry we didn't get to your fancy lunch, I know you looked forward to it." _I know you're upset, I'm sorry. _

"I looked forward to spend time alone with you, Lil." Miley said tiredly "with only you" she said regretting bringing the subject up the moment it came out of her mouth "It's ok, I liked the place you took me." She said trying to fix the situation.

"We're alone…" Lilly said ignoring the subject, missing Miley more than she could ever admit. "Do you want me to rub your feet?" she asked smiling sweetly. Getting a nod from Miley, Lilly proceeded to take the woman's shoes and to massage the girl's feet slowly.

"The trip was good thanks for asking" Miley said quietly as she closed her eyes enjoying Lilly's touch. _She never asks how things were, if I did something fun, if I did anything at all… if she only cared a little. _

"I thought it would be." Lilly answered simply. Not giving space for more conversation.

Deciding to let it go, Miley sat on the couch so she could give Lilly a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you." she said before going back to her laying position, as she remembered one of the things she wanted to tell Lilly, "Tomorrow… there's that dinner with your brother. I figured you wanted me out of the picture so I'm going to be at the gym, in case you want to know." She said softly. "I still need your schedule for next week so we can make plans, I want that lunch." She finished as she thought how hard it was to find time for them to be together alone, even though they lived in the same place and shared the same bed.

"Sure, sure." Lilly said still enchanted by Miley's peck on her lips. "come here," she said leaning down closer to Miley kissing her slowly, causing Miley to kiss back getting lost in the moment, but being brought back by Brave's barks, she pulled away from the kiss smiling, making Lilly let out a frustrated sigh.

"Brave has to go. I'm going to walk him outside for a while" she said smiling, giving Lilly a peck on the tip of her nose. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you Brave!" Lilly said sarcastically.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So... I'm back. I know it's taking me a good while to write this story... but I decided to write today and here's the new chapter. Sorry for the hiatus. Hopefully I'll have some more uploaded soon. I don't like to write by myself anymore, but I am going to make an effort. Enjoy and review. **  
**P.S.: This chapter was not revised for grammar or punctuation, so forgive me for that and don't pay attention to it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

As the days went by, Miley and Lilly kept struggling for their time together, it was either Miley's job, Brave's time to go or Mikayla and Lilly's buddy time, not to mention other factors, with the arrival of the older Truscott to the city for a month, Miley knew time with Lilly would be even more restricted, but she carried on, knowing that every second was enough, as long as she got them.

Daniel Truscott was the oldest son of Heather and Jon Truscott, he lived in London, working as a journalist, international correspondent to a TV channel. He was a ladies man and had never committed to anyone. Every year when he visited his family he stayed in a hotel and this year he was committed to spend more time with his little sister who was 25 but still very young in his mind. Lilly loved her big brother, but never cared to say she was a lesbian, and that her roommate was in fact, her girlfriend of two years. Every time she contemplated the possibility, she felt like he would hate her forever and never want to speak to her again, for that reason, she appreciated that Miley always gave her space whenever it came about her family, she knew she was very lucky that Miley never pressured her to come forward about their relationship to her family. After reflecting on how much she loved her girlfriend and how much she liked her to be around, she entered the restaurant where Dan had set for them to meet.

Finding her brother sitting in his casual attire, Lilly smiled and marched to him greeting happily "Hey Dan! How's it going man?"

"Hey there little sis!" the man answered engulfing her in a tight hug "things are great, how about you? Anything new?"

"Oh you know me, same old, same old. you work there, I work here, you know you get more airtime than I do" Lilly answered smiling before sitting in her chair.

"Well you chose sports over current events when you started your broadcast career, I know you love just to write, I didn't know you'd like the spotlight" Daniel said of his sister who had a brilliant career as a sports journalist for papers and had just transitioned to TV, being the local sports broadcaster for the local station that also broadcasted the national news where her brother worked.

Nodding at her brother words, Lilly spoke, "I thought I had it in me, but still what is 3 minutes out of a day? Most people change the channel at the time of the sports cast, so I'm good. Besides, Miley told me to take the chance, it's a good gig and they pay nicely, which granted me my motorcycle."

"So Miley, you guys still live together?" Dan asked wondering, remembering the girl he had seen in pictures before and mostly remembering he found the brunette very attractive.

"yes, we do, we live in the same place, I guess for 3 years now," Lilly said smiling, not able to control her happiness when she thought of Miley.

"I want to meet her" Daniel said taking Lilly by surprise.

"You… want to meet… you want to meet Miley?" Lilly said surprised, completely shocked that her brother would ask that, all these years he never took much interest in her life, at least not that way. _Why does he want to meet her now? _

Giving Lilly his winning smile, Daniel spoke "Yes, she's your roommate, you guys have been friends forever, so I want to meet her. She pushed you to be a sports caster, so yes I want to meet that person."

Still looking surprised, Lilly nodded "Ok, I'll talk to her and arrange something"

"Or… I can come over to your place for dinner one night, or even to watch the games with you, I know you have to watch those for your work." Daniel suggested with a smirk.

_Man, how will I pull this off? "_Sure, tomorrow night, dinner and the game." Lilly said trying not to panic, knowing she had to prepare herself and Miley and the apartment for the visit.

"Great I will be there" Daniel said smiling "Shall we order?" he said getting a nod from his sister.

* * *

That same day, Lilly came back home earlier than usual, to make an assessment of the place to see what she could hide or change for her brother's visit, also for once, she wanted to be home when Miley came home, feeling that she needed the other woman's presence to calm her down. As she opened the door, she was surprised by Brave sitting right in front of her.

"Oh hello stinky. You doing ok there?" She asked to the tail wiggling animal who was nice enough to answer with a bark, keeping its distance from Lilly, "You're a very smart dog, you know? Now, can you tell me when your mom gets here? Bark once for in an hour, bark twice for two" she spoke to the dog as she dropped her belongings on the foyer table. Not getting an answer from the dog, she laughed "So it's later than that, huh? Great." She said a bit upset that they could never have a longer time together. the little dog then started to follow her and when she sat down, Brave barked and sat close to her feet. "You are pretty loyal aren't you doggie?" she asked and the dog barked and ran away. "Or not" Lilly said laughing as she rested her feet on the coffee table, being surprised a second later when the dog barked again, this time stopped in front of her and biting his leash. "you gotta be fucking kidding me. Is that what you do to Miles, when she gets home first?" she asked to the dog getting a bark in response. "ok, alright, come on stinky." She said getting up and ready to take the dog for a walk "but let me order dinner first, I need to be prepared in case she wants to kill me when I tell her the news" the girl said smiling and grabbed her phone to call their favorite delivery place.

As she was bringing Brave back home she saw Miley parking the car in her spot and a smile formed instantly in her frowny face, "look Brave, mommy is home." The girl said for once using the real name for the dog. "let's go upstairs before she sees us and give her a good reception" she said picking up the dog and rushing to the elevator, so they wouldn't be seen by Miley, who by now was walking towards the building.

Opening the door, Miley was take aback by the sight of Lilly and Brave, sitting patient by the door both showing their happiness for her arrival. Lilly sporting a smile and Brave doing his wiggly tail routine. Smiling at the sight, Miley tilted her head to the side "hey you guys, looking cute"

"Hey" Lilly offered as she saw Miley dropping her keys on the foyer table just like she had done and then placing her briefcase on the floor near the door.

Once free of objects, she kneeled down and gave Lilly a quick kiss "Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Good, you know, I like when I don't have to go on the air" Lilly said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm ok now, had the most stressful day, but now… everything is better" Miley said as she gave Lilly a peck again, holding the girl's face between her hands, laughing when Brave barked, jealous for not getting any attention. "Hey little boy! How was your day?" She said looking at the dog as Lilly held her in a semi-hug.

The little pet showed his happiness by going around in circles and then sniffing Miley's knee. "I know, I missed you too. Wait," she said then turned to Lilly with an arched eyebrow "It's only nine pm, what are you doing home so early?" She questioned her roommate. "I know you don't go on the air tonight, but you always wait until the broadcast to end so you can come home, in case they mess something up, what's wrong?"

_'Busted! So much for her not to notice' _"Well…" Lilly started, not really happy to deliver the news, but deciding better sooner than later. "I had lunch with Danny today"

"Yeah I saw on your calendar, how's Dan doing? Is he in trouble?" Miley asked as she helped Lilly up and guided her by the hand to their couch.

"No, Danny is fine, just like always." Lilly said smiling as she pulled Miley to sit on her lap.

"Ok, that doesn't really explain why you are home this early, or why am I being pampered. Oh my God, don't tell me he offered you a job overseas" Miley said thinking about the worst case scenario.

"What? No! And I'm not pampering you I just missed you" Lilly said honestly, voicing her feelings for once.

"Alright, now I know something is really wrong, in all these years you never missed me," Miley said "not even after a long trip, much less after just twelve hours apart."

Feeling guilty for never really voicing what she felt, Lilly shook her head. "Look, there's nothing wrong. Danny just wants to meet you and he's coming over for dinner and to watch the game tomorrow night" she sighed, sure that Miley was gonna throw a fit over the situation.

"You said no, right?" Miley asked, certain that Lilly would never allow her brother to meet her.

Making a funny face, Lilly spoke "I said yes. I mean what else could I say? He's here for only a month, and he wants to see where I live and meet my roommate, I just think it's ok, I mean making a big deal out of it would only be worse and he could think wrong things about it, so I said yes." Lilly said shrugging her shoulders.

"Think something wrong as… say… like I'm your girlfriend or something?" Miley said a bit hurt by the blond's wording, but happy that at least she'd get to meet her brother, the only member of the family she could never meet.

"Miley…" Lilly started, but Miley cut her off "It's ok, I'm sorry. I get it, it's fine, if that's what you want, I'll meet him. Is there anything else you want? Like, I don't know, you want me to cook dinner or something?" She said going on panic mode "We have to disguise the apartment, I mean, he doesn't know about us, so it has to be like we sleep in separate rooms, we have to take down the half of the pictures, clean the note boards and note pads…" she said taking a look across the room before speaking "Erase all messages on the answering machine, create an alternative ID on the family computer. We should get to work now, or we'll never be done before tomorrow." Miley said getting up and starting to pick up the many portraits of them together spread around the living room.

_'I'm such a jerk' _"Thank you baby" Lilly said thanking Miley's support in hiding their relationship and coming up with an alternate life just so she could have her brother over '_How can she be that supportive? I'm such an ass, I know it would make her so much happier if I could just tell Danny… but I can't. I just can't.' _"You don't have to cook, I will have something delivered, Danny isn't that fancy"

"It's no biggie Lil, I'm excited to meet the world famous Daniel Truscott. Now let's get to work, we have a long night ahead of us to make this place look like two straight people living together" Miley said as she went to pull all the notes from the board on the wall, mostly love notes to each other over the month. With such hectic routines, it was one of the ways they found to keep their relationship alive. "It will be an interesting evening I can guarantee you"

"Tell me about it" Lilly said, taking care of their shared computer.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. I know people don't review much anymore, but I'd like to get some feedback somehow. Just PM me or something. I'm on twitter, send a message to (at) littleclipdd if you don't want to review, let me know you read there and if you want this to continue. I'd like to continue, but we'll see. Still no beta work done here... I just publish when I want, so please don't pay attention to misspelling or grammar problems. Thank you!  
**

DISCLAIMER : See Ch 1

* * *

As the night turned into morning and the darkness into light, the girls woke up exhausted of their long night of hard work to make sure the apartment looked like it supposed to look, just so coming evening, Lilly's brother could join them for a meal and entertainment, in an apparent friendly environment, nothing that could display the deep endearment bond both women shared. Trying to make sure the last details were arranged, Miley arrived early at home, that day being the day Lilly worked mostly at home, since she had to cover all games of the day for the upcoming day news. Finding her partner on the couch she greeted her dog with a ruffle of his hair and then kissed her roommate head

"Is everything ready?" She asked the girl smiling as she looked the score in one of the in-numerous games Lilly was keeping track of, "not a good day for the Padres I see" she commented on the score.

"Hey you, yes, everything is ready and yes, not a good day for them" Lilly said without taking her eyes of her note pad where she scribbled her thoughts for the commentary she has to make on the air.

"What is his ETA?" Miley asked smiling as she looked at the things Lilly had surrounding her, a block of note pads, four different colored pens, an empty plate and four cans of soda. _'Who needs a guy when your woman is a sports journalist?' _

"I think thirty minutes." Lilly said still looking at the TV. "Don't you worry babe, I'll clean up before he arrives" she assured finally looking at Miley. "Were you dressed like that when you left?"

Arching an eyebrow at her significant other inquiry, Miley spoke "Yees, why the question?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

Glancing quickly at the TV then back at Miley, Lilly answered "You look hot, that's why" then revolving her head to watch the game.

"Well… I had an important client today, you think I should change, look more casual?" the brunette questioned feeling maybe the work attire would set a bad impression on Lilly's brother.

Waving her hand in dismissal, Lilly said "No… stay that way, you look amazing, very, very hot, in fact too hot for work but I like it" she said turning to check her girlfriend out once more "I do like it." Causing Miley to laugh and shake her head at the comment.

"Alright, I'll keep the clothes, but you gotta pick up. I do not want your brother thinking you are just like a man" Miley said as she walked towards the kitchen with Brave on her tail.

"Ok, I'll do it" Lilly said getting up and cleaning her mess, bringing it into the kitchen and stopping in front of Miley "Hi" She said smiling and taking a step into Miley's personal space.

"I know what you want, hi" she said kissing the girl quickly and smiling "Ok, now get out of my face!" Miley said jokingly "I have to look straight, and it's hard enough with you in the same room, imagine in the very same space."

"You're just so idyllic" Lilly said moving out of Miley's personal space and placing the plate and cans in the trash.

"Oh Lillian, don't big word me! Ms. I'm-very-good-with-words. Was sappy or romantic out of your dictionary at the time? I thought sports were supposed to lower one's IQ not enrich it." Miley joked knowing that Lilly got the taste for unique words and synonyms from her very enriched lawyer vocabulary.

"It's just one of my many talents my dear Mileyan. Besides, sports don't lower my IQ, just the players, I am sharp as a tack and I'll kick your ass in scrabble any day and you know it. Or should I say derière? Or cheeks, heinie, caboose, fundament, rump, bottom, haunches, gluteus maximus, tush, tail, buns, keister, rear end, behind, wazoo, bum, arse?"

"You sure know all the words for butt, huh?" Miley teased laughing at Lilly's playful banter.

"well I am a woman of many talents, Stewart, besides, I sort of admire yours" Lilly said smiling "and a girl's got to know what to call something she admires"

"sort of" Miley said trying to make a point.

"Yes. Sort of, kind of." Lilly said smiling

"Alright, well… I think you should stop looking at my caboose as you say, and look more into my…" Miley trailed off as the doorbell rang leaving Lilly to complete the sentence. "bosom?" The blond tried getting a dirty look from Miley "my baby blues, eyes, peeper" Miley said with holding the look at the girl.

"I do, I swear" Lilly assured, as she went to open the door for their guest. "Heey Danny!"

"Hi sis! Nice place" The man said entering the apartment, being received by a bark from Brave. "Lilly, I didn't know you liked dogs."

"I don't, really, it's Miley's." Lilly said "quiet Stinky! Come on in"

"aww come here little boy" the man said kneeling down to touch the dog and started to pet the dog "Lilly, he's really cute, you should give the little thing some love"

"I don't like dogs Dan you know that" Lilly said simply as she closed the door.

Dan kept playing with the dog until he saw a pair of expensive shoes get close to where he was playing with the dog, and looked up at the very defined legs and thighs, his eyes kept climbing the distance to see the tight not so long suit skirt and open cardigan that left exposed the outline of the covered very toned stomach and the full-figured breasts. Gulping audibly, he noticed what he was doing and stood up, looking at Lilly and getting the prime 'what the fuck' look his sister had since they were in their early teens. Being unable to take his eyes of the beauty and hedonistic body the brunette had, Dan watched Miley's perfect formed lips and smiled, completely intoxicated with the woman's eye-appeal, only when Lilly hit the back of his head he was able to tore his look away from the girl's lips and finally meet her ocean blue eyes.

"Hi. Daniel Truscott. You can call me Danny" The man said still drooling over his sister roommate.

Miley felt the man look craving her. '_Wow it's been a long time I felt flattered to have a man looking at me like this. Is Lilly seeing how he looks at me? He really wants me'_ She gave the man a little smile, "hi, I'm Miley Stewart, I see you like Brave" she said pointing to the dog, but the man didn't flinch and kept staring at her.

"oh yeah I like dogs. Glad you're making Lilly live with one. May I say pictures don't do your beauty justice." The man said smiling

Blushing, Miley watched as the man who could easily be called the male version of Lilly, with his TV-ready-spiked-blond hair and blue eyes like his sister and fit figure, tight jeans and shirt, giving away every bulging muscle of his athletic body, stared at her almost burning hole through her body. "well, not really, Lilly takes the focus to her hat collection in pictures" Miley joked hoping to change the subject.

"Well true, but still, you're stunning" The man said flirtatiously.

"Why don't we go sit down and talk a bit while the food arrives?" Lilly suggested trying to hide her jealousy. '_What the fuck? she's mine Danny, back off!' _

"So Lilly, wow, I mean the place looks amazing, you have a 70 inches TV, I guess it doesn't get any better than this, huh? I mean guys might love this place, your boyfriend comes here often, Miley?" Daniel asked trying to find out more about Miley.

_'How pathetic' _"No, we try not to bring guys here" Lilly said honestly "and Miley doesn't have a boyfriend, Danny" she spoke with venon.

"It's ok Lilly," Miley said smiling politely "I had a bad break up a few years ago and I'm still recovering, so yes I am single."

Daniel smirked and winked at Miley "Well maybe I could help… "who wants beer?" Lilly cut off, standing up, "Miley can you help me?"

"Sure, beer is fine." the man said to Lilly and he watched as Miley got up to help Lilly.

"he's nice." Miley said as she waited for Lilly to give her the drinks.

"thanks. He is. You should go change into something more relaxed" Lilly said in a neutral tone.

"what? Did I get something in my clothes?" Miley asked looking around her clothes. "you said I looked hot, you said you like it"

"yeah, it doesn't do it for me, I thought it was that other outfit, this is… you know, you look weird. Old. those louboutin shoes, they look hideous on you, too pompous" Lilly said trying to make Miley change.

"You really feel that way?" The girl asked quietly.

"yeah those clothes are not good on you" Lilly said shrugging her shoulders _I'm so sorry baby but I have to, he's being a creeper and I don't want him looking at you like that'_

"I'm gonna go change then, you need help here?" Miley asked seriously.

"No, I can handle it, you go ahead and change, we'll start the drinks" Lilly said with a smile, almost inclined to tell Miley the truth, and then tell her brother, but knowing she couldn't do it.

With a nod, Miley walked out of the kitchen and went to the master bedroom to change into something more comfortable or suitable in Lilly's opinion. While changing she kept telling herself how much she wanted to just get along with Dan, she saw in the man the rough side Lilly had, and knew for sure, if Lilly ever cut her hair short, she'd look just like him. Shaking her head at the thoughts, she kept undressing.

Meanwhile, Lilly and her brother bonded over the game on TV. "So Lil, what's up with your roommate? Can you put on a good word for me? you know, like the old times?"

"Nope. I don't get involved in Miley's life like that and neither does she in mine, it's safe and sane." Lilly said taking a long drag of her beer.

"Oh ok, so I'll be my own wing man" Dan said nodding "She's so hot"

"And what about the job, any promotion, new coverage or something exciting?" Lilly tried to change the subject, not wanting to show her brother how angry she was.

"Nah, not really, I asked my producer to leave me alone for a while." Daniel said as he snacked from the bowl of pretzels Lilly brought from the kitchen. "where's Miley?"

"oh, phone call. I think it was one of the guys she goes out with" Lilly dismissed quickly, as her face started turning red in anger.

Noticing her sister's change in skin tone, Daniel asked "Are you ok sis? You're bright red, maybe we need to crank up the A/C?" To which Lilly answered by chugging another bottle of beer, "No. I'm fine, it's just the alcohol."

"By the way you're downing those bottles, I can see where you'd have problems" Dan said smiling. "What about you? Having boy problems? I don't see you talking about boys since… since Jake Ryan left Seaview"

"Well we go out, look, but the market isn't great, so we don't shop, if you know what I mean" Lilly said simply at the same moment Miley showed up from the bedroom wearing something more relaxed, bermuda shorts and a t-shirt off the shoulder, holding a beer bottle in one hand "so what are we talking about?" she said as she sat next to her roommate.

"Lilly's lack of credit for men shopping" Dan said smiling "Something I'm sure you have tons of" he spoke eyeing the woman's perfectly shaped legs.

"Well, I agree with Lilly, market has been too week for that kind of shopping lately." She said quickly flashing Lilly a smile, that the blond accepted happily.

"You know what I do, but what do you do for a living?" Daniel asked with his charming smile.

"I'm a lawyer. Corporate, on the verge of a collapse with my job, but I love it" Miley said smiling at the enchanting way the man looked at her.

"I see, my little sister swims with a big shark" The man said nodding "I like it, it shows you have a very strong character and maybe even stronger personality"

"nah, this 'shark' here," Lilly said using air quotes as she said the word shark and tapped Miley's thigh before continuing "is a very well-behaved goldfish" she said giving her best friend a charming and knowing smile.

"Oh really?" Daniel said laughing, finding interesting how Lilly looked proud when she was talking about her friend. "Well you sure look like you approve of what she does."

"oh yeah, she's the best Danny boy, you have no idea… I mean behind the corporate lawyer there's a human person who gets pro bono cases, just to make sure a kid has a home or that a kid goes to college. It's an amazing cause and it keeps her focused. You know, giving back to society." Lilly said as she rested her hand on Miley's thigh, getting her brother's attention and Miley to panic and jump in the conversation and move the blond's hand away from her.

"Of course Lilly makes it sound glamourous, but it really isn't. Nor it is a big deal, it's a volunteer job. I've been doing volunteer jobs since I was in middle school, so it's just a habit by now" Miley said looking at Lilly "besides, it's not like she doesn't give it back either. Did you know ms. Truscott here is a referee in little league soccer, and pee wee baseball?"

"You gotta be kidding me? Lil? Doing volunteer work? How is it that a celebrity like you don't get mobbed when you're doing that?" Her brother asked as he finished his beer.

"I am not a celebrity, I barely get three minutes two days a week on the local news, this is LA, there's tons of celebrities, I'm just a journalist, anyway, I like doing that, is fun and it feels good. Next fall I'm coaching basketball. It keeps me in shape and I don't have to pay for expensive gym membership" she said pointing a finger to Miley who promptly responded.

"Well, I do have to be in shape to keep up with you..th, you know how hard it is to keep yourself in shape with today's foods and my routine. So I do pay for an expensive gym, it gives me perks and access to lots of things and I get pampered, I love it and it's better use than your country club membership, since I actually go to the gym." she said smiling and sticking her tongue out to Lilly, who had to fight the impulse not to grab it.

"I see you guys are really close, that's good, being with a distant roommate is not fun." Dan said smiling "The game is starting." he said changing his attention to the TV.

They all turned their attention to the screen and enjoyed a good game and somewhat good evening. In both girls minds was the thought of how they wanted to be open about their lives, how they wanted to be holding each other in their arms, much like they've done so many times before during game nights, or when they had Oliver or Joannie over, but with Daniel, they just couldn't be, they had to wait until he left, and that's how it was with Lilly's family, or with Mikayla. Who mostly knew about it, but because she was Lilly's friend from childhood, they tried not to be a couple when around her, one of many Lilly's ideas.

When the game was over, Daniel thanked the girls for a great time and when he reached the door he spoke "Hey Miley, what are you doing this Saturday?"

Miley quickly looked at Lilly to gather some clue of what to answer. That night they were supposed to go to a game and then have dinner, probably a burger, Lilly's plans, since they alternated planning for date night, and Lilly always did something work related and burgers, nothing special. Lilly didn't do much, just looked back at her brother, leaving Miley to answer the question without her help. "Well I don't think I have plans, I usually hang out with Lilly, but she's working that night, so I guess I'm free" she said smiling.

The answer caused Lilly's chest to ache, it was their date night and Miley just ditched her easily. Taking a deep breath, to try to look normal, Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "why did you ask bro?"

"well I have reservations to that new restaurant in town and I'd like you to come with me, we could go see a play and then have dinner, what do you think?" Daniel said giving her his endearing smile.

"Sounds irrecusable." Miley said smiling back, which made Lilly look down, trying to find a spot to focus her eyes on.

"It kinda is, so is that a yes?" The man enquired again.

"Yes, I'll go with you, just give me a call and let me know what time and things of the like" Miley said giving him her card.

"Ok will do. So it's a date!" he said walking towards the door and kissing his sister's cheek. "Night sis thanks for everything" he said and left.

"Gee, don't mention it" Lilly said closing the door and shaking her head. _'You will not steal my girl from me. Oh you won't' _

* * *

_Thank you for reading :P review. :P  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took a while I was on vacation. Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated! :) **

Disclaimer: See Ch 1

* * *

"You're ok with it, right?" Miley asked as soon as the door was closed. "The dinner with Danny thing?" she spoke as she walked towards Lilly and placed her hands on Lilly's waist.

Lilly looked up, then to the sides, and finally she looked into Miley's eyes "yeah, I guess, I mean… it's a Saturday, but whatever"

"What are you saying Lilly?" Miley asked in hopes Lilly would speak against the date, that she would show she cared about the meaning of their Saturdays.

"Nothing, you're going out with Danny, I'll just call Mikayla to go to the game with me" Lilly said simply as she tried to kiss the girl's lips, but Miley pulled her face away. "So you're jealous?" Lilly quickly looked at Miley to gather her expression "Me? jealous? Miley you know me better than that"

"good, you shouldn't, Daniel is your brother, not to mention a man. A very attractive man, but when I look at him I see you." Miley said simply.

"but you kiss me" Lilly said looking at her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised.

"He's a dude" Miley said in a more informal way.

"Really? I didn't notice that!" Lilly said sarcastically.

"alright, what's up with you?" Miley said letting go of Lilly and taking a step back.

"I'm fine, swell, dandy, amazing, great. Why do you ask?" Lilly played it off, not wanting to expose her feelings and situation.

"I was very well dressed, and you said I looked hot, then you said I looked old and told me to change, and now you're being condescending about things being ok, not to mention I felt like you were upset I'm having dinner with your brother." Miley said looking straight at the girl's eyes.

"why does it have to be anything? I just think Danny should enjoy his time here with someone interesting" Lilly said regretting the second the words were out of her mouth.

"Oh. I see, so I'm too boring for Danny Truscott now?" Miley asked as her temper started to rise. "Am I boring for his sister too? Or I still alright? I'm sure there's a line waiting for her to be available. I bet the line has been walking for a while now, TV star, prominent family, good name, no wonder I get home at ten at night and there's no one home"

"what? I don't cheat!" Lilly said angry that Miley would even think something like that. "I don't know what you get these ideas from"

"Lilly, you just said I was boring for your brother." Miley said simply.

"Is not that, I just get along with other people better, like Mikayla for example." Lilly said simply "and it's not that you're boring, but you certainly don't go the same speed that's for sure."

"that's fucking rich. You should know, your words hurt." Miley said stomping her feet to the kitchen.

'_you should know your actions hurt more' _"Stop it Miley, you know I don't find you boring" Lilly said sitting down in her favorite spot on the couch.

"Well then what did you mean with that?" Miley asked coming to the living room.

"I don't know, ok? I just said, sometimes words just come out, no explanation." Lilly said simply without looking Miley's way.

"Alright, fine. I think you should ponder your words, and if you get along with Mikayla more than you get along with me why the hell do you still live with me? You should go play house and doctor with Mikayla. She's so much fun, she gets you, she is more compatible. Funny enough, I remember you telling me you really didn't like her, in the beginning, when you had the chance to live with her instead of me, you said you would never be close to Mikayla like you are to me, because for one she wasn't very centered, then because she had bad habits that annoyed you, now Mikayla is everything else and I am a bore." Miley said angry.

"Have fun on your date with Danny" Lilly said simply choosing to ignore Miley's feelings, but conscious that she had hurt Miley just as much as she was hurt. Slapping herself mentally for being so stupid in what concerned her and Miley's relationship, Lilly got up, cleaned up the living room and went to sleep in the guest bedroom.

"yeah, have fun fucking Mikayla. I know you've always wanted to." Miley said angrily and slammed the door to their room.

"Miley, look, I don't understand the problem you see in Mikayla, it is not like that." Lilly said in a even and calm tone.

"I know you don't and that's ok, maybe I am a screw up and don't trust people, or maybe I just don't like Mikayla, but in my book, a girl who does everything she did for you in the last 2 years or so, who has no involvement with a man or a woman, and sometimes doubts her sexuality, oh yeah she had a crush on you too. I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but all those facts scream 'please be with me'." Miley said honestly, still agitated, but a little calmer than before.

"But it isn't like that honey, it really isn't, she's not gay, she's nothing. Also, she was confused back then, you can't take her word for it. She's just a nice person, who most of the time is trying to figure herself out." Lilly defended.

"Damn Lil, I wish you could take a bullet for me like you take for her." Miley said shaking her head. "Look, I don't want to make it a longer or huge fight, it doesn't really matter if you want to be with me or not, I know what I want, and you know what I want, if you want the same thing, fine. If not, well then we'll work on you getting what you want and I'll adapt, but for now all I know is that you say you love me but you'll go the distance for Mikayla and not for me because she's fun and I'm not. I never know how you feel about our relationship and I feel like I'm this alone because you never speak up. I know you don't want to come out, I get it, I respect that, but I need to know what, and how you feel and that's not forcing you to come out or something, it's just me hoping we can make this relationship last because I love you and I don't know life without you."

"Miley, once again you're taking the drama route, I think you should chill, you know? I'm here. That's what matters, that's what always should matter but you don't get it. Instead you make dates with my brother" Lilly said letting Miley know she was upset over the date.

"I may not be perfectly functioned like Mikayla, I'm not slightly problematic, or neither do I have the innocent look on the world, but I'm not what you make me Lilly, I'm not a monster, and honestly, I think you don't look close enough to see my little impairments. But you're right, I might be taking this out of proportion, so for now on, we'll do whatever you want." Miley said simply.

"alright" Lilly said getting a indifferent face on.

"What you want to do?" Miley asked the blond as she moved closer to Lilly, trying to just make peace.

"I don't know, what you have in mind?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"there's this movie I wanted to see, maybe… we could go see it tonight?" Miley said trying to see if Lilly was up for a movie.

"Is it that new romantic comedy movie?" Lilly asked back, trying to figure out what Miley wanted to see.

"yes, is that ok? I heard is really cool" Miley tried, knowing that wasn't Lilly's type of movie.

"sure we can do that." Lilly gave Miley a bright smile, then she gave her a conflicted look that got the brunette's attention.

"what?" Miley questioned looking at Lilly's face carefully.

"Is just… Mikayla wanted to see that movie too." Lilly said with a half smile.

_'Of course she wanted to, and nope, it's not bad that I wanted to see other movies with her and she went with Mikayla, it is bad that I want to take her out to the movies and Mikayla wants to see the same movie. I made a promise to myself, I said I was going to be cool about it, and she could do whatever, so yes, I'll suck it up, go to the movies and just be by myself since they will be buddy-buddy. Is clear Lilly doesn't consider me as her best friend anymore, so be it I'll just be the boring person around'. _Finally taking a last look at Lilly, Miley answered disappointed. "just invite her already." '_Fuck my life_ ' she thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey... here's a new one. Have fun reading. **  
_

* * *

_I don't think I could possibly define the last few days with Lilly in any other way but this: awful. God Damn awful. Suckish, humiliatingly sad and pitiful. Never have I suffered such a fallout in a relationship like in this one. Lilly and I always had our little insanity moments and then came back to our connected and close world. Now… well, it's like we're from different planets. I love that girl to death… but after the movie… yes, the movie that she made sure Mikayla didn't miss I got her point. I wasn't her best friend, I wasn't her girlfriend. I was the nothing, not even the little dust under the carpet of her life. Nada. How did this happen? I don't know, I'm not sure. It just happened. I was important and then I wasn't. Dinner with Danny? great, great guy, told him it's not what I wanted, that I had someone in my life and he left me alone. Easy. That night when I told Lilly how dinner went, she got up, got her jacket and went clubbing with Mikayla. Something I've been asking her to do for a long time. Where am I now? I'm sitting at my desk at work at 2 am on a Monday morning, trying to figure out what the fuck when wrong with my life. Why am I living a nightmare, and why did Lilly give up on me that easily. Wait… my phone is ringing… it's Lilly. _

"Hey Lil," Miley said to the telephone, trying to keep her mood up.

"I'm good, listen, where are you? You haven't been home for two days, and I'm getting worried." Lilly said in a tone that Miley knew as concern. _'She worries' _the brunette thought.

"At the office, got a big contract to write and the deadline is in two days, so I've been busting my ass to have it ready" A white lie, she knew, but she couldn't admit she was sulking on Lilly's last actions and giving the girl the idea she felt like she was losing, because if Lilly was sure, she would leave her, or so she had in mind.

"I see." Lilly said pausing for a second. "well, can I bring you some food? water? a distraction?" the blonde offered still trying to figure out why Miley was so disturbed by work overload, that was never the case before.

"no, I'm good Lil, no need to come over." the girl said quickly.

"that's it Miley… I'm coming over." the blonde said hanging up and entering the room. She was standing in front of Miley's room for a while, watching her from outside, noticing there wasn't really a contract being written but pictures displayed on the computer screen, showing happy they were in the collection of years they've been together. Entering the room, Lilly asked herself what happened to get Miley in such a bad mood. She was broody sometimes, but never to cry over work things. Opening the door, she entered the room that was playing one of their songs, but the sound that got Lilly's attention was the sound of Miley's sobs.

"hey baby are you ok?" The blonde asked looking at the girl carefully and approaching the desk.

"I'm fine… I'm just trying to get work done, you shouldn't have come" Miley said trying to close all things at once.

"I missed you. I've been worried, you left a note saying you're gonna do some things, but I didn't think it was work related." Lilly said quickly.

"How are you Lilly?" the brunette asked, trying to figure things out, to feel the ground she was stepping into.

"I'm ok." Lilly answered distracted looking around the luxurious office her girlfriend worked in, her eyes catching a glimpse of a picture of them in a hike a year ago. Lilly quickly remembered how hard it was to convince Miley to join her in that unplanned adventure. "you?" she asked as she grabbed the frame to observe the picture closely.

"just perfect" the girl said trying to look better for Lilly although she didn't know why she was trying.

"I love this picture" The blonde said looking more at the picture, gathering the details and memories. "I remember after all that convincing, you made us some killer sandwiches. You loved it so much, we started hiking for a hobby." Lilly said smiling trying to make Miley feel better.

"yeah, until the day I had that meeting out of town and you took Mikayla, then we never hiked anymore" Miley said quietly. "What's wrong Lilly? Why are we so lost?"

"Are we lost?" Lilly asked placing the picture down. "what's going on honey?"

"I don't know Lilly… there's this gap between us and I can't reach you and you keep pulling apart… and all I see is you and Mikayla dancing around each other… like we used to. You laugh when you're with her… like we used to. You joke, you're that silly girl… my silly girl with her… and I miss that. I miss my girl. I miss my handsome girlfriend, my silly Lilly, who made me smile, who got me to think about things, who made love to me from the morning to the night."

"but I'm here Miles and Mikey is just my friend." The girl said clearly.

"I just want us… to be ok. You hate me, I get it… if she's your new girlfriend, I'll come out strong, but I have to grieve and right now I feel I lost that fight." the girl said quietly.

"No… Miles… I don't hate you. You and I have differences, you are day I am night, you're mellow and I'm not, but we get along inspire of all that." the girl said simply. "this picture proves it"

"Well you are always so stand off-ish" Miley said watching Lilly's behavior carefully.

"No, Miles, I just think some things are supposed to be ours, not everybody else's. I told you… many times now. But I don't have anything with Mikayla." the girl said simply. "You should stop worrying too much about that, come home with me"

"Please don't leave me because I know things are hard on us but I know you and I can go through everything. we have before." Miley said convinced, watching the blonde stare at her and caress her face lightly.

"We are good for each other Miles, but we can't be out like you want us to be. I know it hurts you and I understand it, but I think… that way I have you for me and I'm for you instead of sharing with the whole world." Lilly said reaching for Miley's hand.

Staring deep into Lilly's eyes, Miley nodded "Look Lilly, I'm tough, I'm a good negotiator, I have the job of my dreams and I am very secure in pretty much everything I do, but I break down when it involves you. I get all crazy and I lose all de confidence I have in me and trust me, I am confident."

"I'm sorry." Lilly said quietly, watching the woman of her dreams and knowing what she said was right, Miley was over confident most of the time and that was what brought them together. Miley as articulated, social, good with words, she could answer almost any question without thinking twice. Lilly always thought that Miley witty and sarcastic personality were extremely attractive. "Come home with me, let's do something, you know, go to a movie… let's go watch a movie or have dinner. It'll be like a Saturday night. Please?" She tried, but saw the sadness in Miley's eyes flash when she mentioned a movie. "Miles, the dog misses you, it needs food and you know how I think that thing is nasty." the girl finally said stomping.

Even with all age, Lilly could act like a little kid in a way that Miley adored and could not resist and Lilly used it many times before against her. "Ok let's get brave some food." the woman said and she got up. "Lilly… I'm sorry"

"for what?" Lilly asked surprised.

"For not being the person you want me to be." Miley said getting up and picking up her things to go home '_I'm sorry I'm not Mikayla… that I can't give you thrills as she does. I try… I try so hard to make our life seem what you really need it to be. I just love you and that's all I can do' _

After getting home and getting Brave food and a good walk, Miley went back to the apartment, ready to crash after her day, happy for had a free day between cases in the middle of the week, a rare but very welcomed occurrence. Entering the house, she notices Lilly in the kitchen,cooking, another rare occurrence.

"hey babe, whatcha burning?" Miley asked as she peeked into the kitchen area.

"oh nothing, just grilled cheese. Want one?" the blonde said smiling.

"Sure." Miley said "you look hot cooking in boxers and tank top."

"You think so? I don't feel like dressing up, you know? It's almost bed time anyway" Lilly said as she finished the second sandwich and brought it over to the dining room. "look, this isn't fancy like our Saturday nights, I know, but it was made with love."

"babe we eat at burger joints on Saturdays… this, this such an upgrade. I love it. Thank you for making me one." Miley said smiling genuinely happy that Lilly made a sandwich for her.

"where's flea market?" Lilly asked referring to the dog.

"You mean Brave, and he's drinking some water, don't worry, he won't bug you" Miley said taking a bite of her sandwich. "What time you have to be in for the broadcast tomorrow?"

"I have to go in at 2 pm, then record some things… I'm not doing the live one tomorrow, no live games." Lilly explained in between bites. "Why? Are you working late?"

"No… I'm not going in at all tomorrow, and I was just curious" the girl said smiling.

"good, we could do something then, I don't know… come up with something." Lilly suggested with a smile. _'yeah I know what I want to do' _

"I'll think of something." Miley said smirking. "Thanks for the food." the girl said "I'm gonna get in the shower for a few, then jump into bed. I bet you have work to do, so… good night" she said hugging Lilly and kissing her temple.

"Yeah… just a little. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." the blonde answered and went to grab her notebook. '_Damn Lilly why can't you voice your feelings? She was right there! and you stood there and got all quiet. You could have told her… you could tell her. Oh Lilly when are you ever gonna learn?' _The blonde thought carefully, hitting her notebook to her forehead repeatedly.

Miley got out of the shower with her head spinning faster than it was when she had when she got in. Wondering why Lilly went searching for her and many other questions she had unanswered ran through her mind. Tired, she realized her phone was still on her briefcase and the case was in the living room. Wrapping herself on her robe, she walked towards the living room, where Lilly was working on writing her notes.

"How was your shower? Are you relaxed?" the woman asked smiling, enjoying Miley's presence.

"it was good, I needed that, I feel much more human now" Miley said smiling "just forgot my cell phone" she informed smiling.

Lilly went and grabbed Miley's briefcase and walked close till their bodies were touching. "Here" she said trying to start a conversation with Miley.

"thank you Lil" the girl said smiling "you almost done?" The woman asked as she saw Lilly's predisposition to talk.

"Yes, thank goodness they didn't do much stuff on the game tonight, so I was just finishing my commentary to send in tomorrow morning. You done too?" the girl asked coyly.

"oh yeah, I'm very tired…" Miley said smiling.

"can I join you?" Lilly asked a bit serious.

"You know you can Lil" the girl said smiling. "if you're ready, come on"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Took me long enough you can tell... well here it is... hopefully it's ok. Read, review... have a good one :) **

* * *

The days passed by and Lilly and Miley kept their dynamic going as they were before. Some days they would be back to their lovey phase, some days they would be just ready to jump each other's throat for one reason or another. Miley went on with her days getting into bigger and bigger contracts as Lilly got involved in the baseball playoffs, traveling most weekends for the coverage.

Making a compromise, the girls decided to go out to dinner at the one weekend that Lilly was in town before the World Series begin, she was set to take a plane for New York in the upcoming week, leaving Miley alone for another couple of weeks. Sitting across from each other in a small and cozy restaurant in a distant neighborhood where they could not be recognized by local media or businessmen, Miley and Lilly enjoyed a glass of wine in the candle lit room, waiting for their meal to arrive. As usual, Miley ordered for Lilly and herself, knowing her girlfriend didn't like to be the one to talk to other people. Quite strange for a sports broadcaster, but Lilly liked to call it one of the perks of her eccentric personality. Watching her girlfriend carefully Lilly spoke casually.

"Does flea market miss me?" Lilly asked trying to make the talk casual.

"You mean Brave? Our cute and lovable dog?" Miley said smiling at Lilly's concern for the pet.

"That little furry thing isn't mine" Lilly laughed. "Is it treating you right?"

"He's fine. We missed you, we miss you, but yes, we're fine." Miley said taking a sip from her drink.

"Good, well I missed you too, and here's my apology to flea market, I bought him this, it's not fancy like the stuff you have at home but it says 'I'm a good yankee pup'" Lilly said giving miley the dog bowl for Brave.

"Awww baby… that's so cute, he's gonna love it!" Miley said reaching the girl's hand under the table. "Thank you… means a lot"

Seeing Miley's tearing eyes, Lilly squeezed the girl's hand and said quietly "I hope so… and I know babe… I know" then she looked at her watch "Honey, I know this week is gonna tough… but as soon as the world series is over, I'll be back home… and everything is gonna be just fine"

'_Is it?_' Miley thought to herself. "Yes, I know Lil, don't worry about it"

"Gosh I just wish… I wish you could come with me" Lilly said trying to sound cheerful, when she knew she'd miss Miley but knowing there would be no way Miley would go with her, Miley could never take vacation time, she was always so caught up with work that her days off were busy with work as well so no, no way Miley could get a day off or even two weeks off to be on the road with her, the girl thought.

"I can't…" Miley said smiling "or… maybe I can." the girl said with a huge smile. "how about… we take a road trip to the World Series?" Miley suggested. "no first class seats, no royal treatment… just us… on the road, an adventure, like when we first met.?" Miley proposed watching Lilly intently, curious to know her reaction.

"A road trip?! With no assistants? No phone calls, no work… well just my work… and my phone calls…" Lilly said trying to come up with the concept of how it would go over to travel with Miley. "two weeks of you and me, bad food, good driving, cheap hotels/motels and obscure rest stops?" The girl proposed thinking out loud as Miley nodded with a smile on her face. "Are you really proposing all of that? with the touristic stops for the awkward pictures and everything?"

"Ok, I was gonna suggest nice hotels we do have cell phones with good GPS and Zagat ratings, we can stay in nice places if you want, and the food doesn't have to be crappy all the time… they have nice restaurants in cities, we can make the trip go all five stars or we can just go as we went before and have the time of our lives in the most adventurous places… it depends of what you want… we grown used to the luxury of the good things in life, do you think we can live it up like when we were younger?" Miley said smiling, watching Lilly's face light up with the ideas she was coming up with.

"I think we can wing it, I mean we do have all the technology on our side." the blonde winked at Miley.

"That works." Miley said with a bigger smile, then she looked at Lilly, knowing she wanted another answer, the answer to her first question. "Lil…" she called catching the girl glance as she looked up from her drink "No phone calls, no assistants, no work… no family calls." Miley assured the blonde who took a deep breath in relief.

"Thank you Miles" the sportscaster said with a bright smile.

"No sweetheart… thank you. Thank you!" Miley said and squeezed the girl's hand tightly wanting more than anything kiss her senseless feeling Lilly was back to her track, that finally they could move forward in their relationship.

The next day, after that conversation, Lilly was sitting on her desk at work, packing her equipment for the trip, getting ready for the beginning of her trip to the World Series.

"So romantic road trip, isn't this lovely?" Jake said leaning on Lilly's cubicle.

"Yeah, yeah mock it all you want. This is not a romantic trip, she's not my girlfriend and I am straight, so get it through your head" Lilly said simply "Miley is only coming along because she has two weeks off work and her sorority friends backed away from a trip to Cabo. So there, she got stuck with me."

"Yeah dude, Lilly is even seeing that Matthew guy… he's her high school sweetheart." Mikayla said as she leaned on the other side of the desk. "right Lil?"

"Yeah, Matt… oh shit Matt, I have to call him… he's supposed to dog sit for Miley" Lilly thought out loud and then proceeded to call him

"Hey Matt, can you come to the apartment in thirty minutes? I need to give you the instructions for flee bag, see ya then bro. bye"

Now, Matthew Parker has always been Lilly's best pal, and of course, beard. There were only two people in on Lilly's life who known her true sexuality besides Miley, Mikayla and Parker. Most of the time posing as Lilly's boyfriend, Matt was also gay or bisexual or at least he claimed to be and he was Lilly's beard for most of the time and sometimes to her family although she played as they would break up and get back together so often the family was starting to say he wasn't a good candidate. Finishing gathering her possessions, Lilly ran over to the apartment and found Matthew on the couch playing with the dog.

"Oh hey Lilay!" the man saluted as Lilly opened the door.

"hey Park, how's it going?" Lilly saluted happily as Brave ran to her feet then back to Matthew's lap.

"Not bad, how's my girlfriend?" the man said as he petted the dog in his lap.

"I'm ok and get that ball of fur of my couch now will you?" the girl said simply.

"Oh Lilly… I don't know… I'm dying here… no girlfriend in ages… I have no idea of how to get back in the scene… I mean… sometimes I think I am not attractive at all, all women want these days is a guy that looks like chaining tatum, has money like Prince William and I am none of those things nor am I attractive" the man complained quietly.

Walking towards her room followed by the man Lilly spoke "I don't see why you don't have a girlfriend, you are an attractive bloke, as my British friends would say" she commented over a sip of her whiskey looking frantically for something more suitable to wear.

"Really? no one said I was attractive before" Matthew said watching Lilly with a new interest.

"Well. I am a lesbian, I'm not sure if that counts" Lilly spoke as she looked around from her clothes.

"I'll give you that one, now… since you're so open to me about this… when are you gonna come out with it?" the man asked taking in what the girl just told him.

"Never! are you insane? the damage that would do to Miley's and mine carreer? It would destroy us… it would summon us!" the girl said getting nervous.

"Lilly come on… Miley is a Lawyer… there's no crisis over being a dyke Lawyer, there are tons of those and you know it, just keep in mind there's all those girls Miley went to law school with, what about that girl who calls her constantly?" Matt tried to jolt Lilly's memory.

"Parker, shut the hell up, I don't want to know about Miley's dyke friends I'm not a lesbian… not that way… and that's that, no coming out, big sign I want to keep my private life, private" the girl said irritated.

"Speaking about interests and such what did Mikayla say about the trip?" the man asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, she knows." Lilly answered vaguely.

"How mad is she, come on Lil, you know that woman wants you and badly" Matt spoke trying to gather where Lilly was on that situation.

"Well she… she offered herself to go…" the girl trailed off sipping her drink to delay the information "and I said it would be ok"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What does Miley think about that?" The man asked and reading Lilly's guilty face he shook his head "Lilly! come on dude! You are kidding right? You didn't ask Miley to bring Mikayla… Mikayla… the girl that's head over heels and heels, snow ball avalanche hung up on you on a trip that's supposed to rescue your relationship? Now tell me how does that work, because I'm very clueless to the rest of the world existence but Lil… this can't never work… like… EVER!" The man said making crazy gestures at Lilly to see if he would get through him that it wasn't a good idea.

"Park, I know… ok? I know it's not a good idea… but she will be all alone here for two weeks and that's just mean…" Lilly started trying to convince her friend it was a good idea.

"So? Maybe in the meantime she gets off her fat latino ass and tries to find a girlfriend of her own instead of hitting on committed people." The man answered.

"But Park, I need my P.A. with me, what will I do if I have to go live from Skype from some place along the way?" Lilly tried again

"Truscott, Miley was your P.A. before, I bet she can do a great job, besides live fee from Skype isn't that bad, it's not HD quality so you won't miss your make up. Now, taking Mikayla with is gonna kill Miley, the relationship and everything else that you both have… can't you see that?" Matthew tried to get Lilly to have some common sense.

"She's not into me, you and Miley need to stop this shit, she's not" Lilly said trying to convince herself more than convince her friend. "and besides… Miley will be fine she said it would be ok for me to work on the road"

"Lillian… think about it… she is giving up two entire weeks of work, phone calls from her family, friends and work, work and work in general to spend time with you, on a road trip. like before, you're together for two years, you forgot the anniversary because you were out with Mikayla…. so do you think this girl will feel happy to know that same person will be going on the most spontaneous, romantic and selfless thing Miley has done in the last year? Think again Lil… think again… " the man said getting up and placing the dog on his crib. "I got the instructions… I'll be here the whole two weeks. You have a great trip… I'll call you or Miley with news… and I hope at the end of two weeks, you still live here, because I'd hate to see Miley suffer or you suffer, unless you already know you want Mikayla so bad that this is just an excuse for you to make out in front of Miley and break her heart forever." The man said sadly and walked out the door, leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
